    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-159172    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-177668
In the Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, a windscreen regulator for motorcycle that electrically switches the windscreen (wind shield) between the conditions of being tilted and being upraised in some degree is disclosed. In the Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 12, a sort of three point support type windscreen regulator 100 is disclosed, in which the right and left edges of the windscreen 101 are coupled to a vehicle body (not shown in the figure) through the link 102 and the center of the lower edge of the windscreen is rotatably coupled to the carrier plate 104 guided by the guide rail 103. The carrier plate 104 is supported by one above and under pair of the guide roller 104a which rolls in the guide rail 103 having C-shaped cross section, and reciprocated by the cable driving mechanism 106 through the control cable 105. The cable driving mechanism 106 is provided with the drum 107 rotated by the motor M.
In the Patent Document 2, as shown in FIG. 13, a windscreen regulator 109, which drives the right and left edges of the windscreen 101 up and down is disclosed, comprising one right and left pair of the guide rail 103, 103 and one right and left pair of a guide mechanism composed of the carrier plates 108, 108 slidably provided on the each guide rail.
Further, in the Patent Document 2, as shown in FIG. 14, a windscreen regulator 113 is disclosed. This regulator 113 comprises a curved guide rail 110 forming convexity downward, one pair of the front and rear carrier plate 111,112 slidably guided by the guide rail 110, and the windscreen 101 supported by the carrier plates. In this structure, since the guide rail 110 is curved, the angle of the windscreen 101 changes with the position of the carrier plate 111,112.
Furthermore, in the Patent Document 2, as shown in FIG. 15, a windscreen regulator 114 is disclosed. This regulator 114 comprises the upper and lower guide rails 110a, 110b (or four above and under, right and left guide rails) angled each other, the carrier plates 111, 112 supported slidably by the above and under guide rails, wherein these carrier plates support the windscreen 101.